


Twelve Days of Christmas, Day one ( Home)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Q has spent all of Christmas and most of Christmas Eve at MI6 coming home he is surprised when he finds an intruder in his apartment.





	Twelve Days of Christmas, Day one ( Home)

Q, the quartermaster of MI6 slumped at his computer station. he had jest successfully helped 004 with an extraction out of Turkey. 

He glanced at the clock, 12:50 p.m., he rubbed his face he had totally missed Christmas. 

the day before, Christmas Eve he had been at home happily making cookies and singing and dancing to Christmas music with his cats, Marcel and Nipsey when his official MI6 phone headrang, putting down the spatula he picked it up and answered. kid been at his station since 12 the day before and he was ready to go home and sleep, side hopefully his cats hadn't ate the cookies and he could still take him to the shelter tomorrow.

Q pushed back his chair and went and grabbed his coat and bag.

Q smiled at the security guard as he left and headed towards his MI6 issued monstrosity of a car.

____________________________

when Q unlocked his door his sluggish brain registered 2 things, 1 his cats didn't come greet him, which is weird cuz they were always right under his feet when he got home waiting to be fed and 2, there were a pair of slick leather shoes sitting at the side of his entryway door.

He tensed and reached for his revolver that he kept, he found it funny that most of the double-o agents figured he did not know a damn thing about the weapons he issued although he was the one that issued them, and made his way towards has kitchen or he could hear some banging.

He quickly came around the corner gun raised but paused as he took in his favorite double-o agent, who should technically be in Somalia, wearing his grey and blue kiss the cook apron and holding a whisk in a bowl, he slowly lowered his gun.

"Bond?" he asked. the man just smiled it continued whisking whatever was in the bowl.

"welcome home Q, when Eve told me you had been in the office since early yesterday when I got home this morning and then you still weren't back buy dinner time today I decided I would surprise you with a late Christmas dinner, Alec is also joining us he just ran to get some cider and cake."

Q slumped as he put his gun back in his back holster and took the few steps into the kitchen. he made 007 put down the bowl and then he leaned forward and gave the man a kiss.

"Welcome home James and Merry Christmas. can lean back looking into James blue eyes.

James lean forward and place another kiss Montague's lips and when he leaned back he said; 

"Welcome home Q and Merry Christmas."


End file.
